forgotten_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Invincible Three
Members: Michaelis Sage Augustine Sage Leah Sage '''Rank: '''Omega '''Status: '''Disbanded The Invincible Three are a trio of three extremely powerful wizards from the Sage family. They are feared all throughout the realm for their vast skill and experience in several battles despite having been born after the Second Wizard World War. History From an extremely early age, Aguero Sage trained his three children; Augustine, Leah and Michaelis the art of magical combat. This was out of the ordinary from normal wizards who can only learn such combat after they enroll to one of the Academies at age 13. The Elders frowned upon this twist from the ordinary but turned a blind eye as there was no law directly against it. The Sage siblings grew in power due to the constant back-breaking training and were greatful to their father till his death due to old age. The three siblings were given to their Uncle Quentin Sage after their father's death, their mother having died after Michaelis' birth. Quentin continued to train them as their father had and even taught them the Animal Avatar spell which allowed them to summon gigantic animals to fight for them. However, Quentin, being an Omega hunter at the time, was short-listed to become head of the Elders' Council after his predecessor Darian died. The three siblings were disappointed that their uncle would abandon them for the post as the ancient laws dictated but had no choice but to support him and he in return promised to stay with them until they were enrolled as Omni. Leah and Augustine were happy about this small sacrifice but Michaelis remained bitter about it till the day they arrived at Valor Academy. The three quickly raced through the ranks due to their previous training and passed the Trywizard Exams with the highest marks ever recorded in the realm. The three went on to graduate to rank Aradon in record time and became hunters so as to be closer to their uncle. On their first mission as Hunters, they were requested by the elders to guard their home village (Brezon) from a prodigal ninja named Orynx who aimed at taking control of the village's Spiritual Plane Gate. Orynx was feared by all; even the elders and hence was shocked when the three siblings stood up to him when he attacked Brezon. Using the Animal Avatar spell, he summoned a gigantic cobra and began to fight the Sage siblings. However he was soon overpowered and fatally wounded by Augustine. Before his death, he baptised the siblings the Invincible Three due to their flawless skill and coordination in battle. The three went on many more missions together and performed excellently until the day they were assigned to the Royal Massacre mission. The Royal Massacre The Elders discovered a secret group of Urion's last decendants and were shocked by how many they were. They feared that they would soon discover their ancestry and come back to reclaim the realm. To avoid future strife, The council decided to execute all the decendants of Urion. Quentin reserved the mission for the Invincible Three believing that only they would be powerful enough to fight a group of royal-bloods and survive. The three went to the Urion Camp by nightfall and slaughtered everyone mercilessly. Leah and Augustine were however taken aback by Michaelis' brutality that night as he cut down innocent children who they had decided to spare. Augustine saved one baby boy and this enraged Michaelis who accused them of standing against the Elders. Michaelis is further enraged when his uncle Quentin allows the child to live. This one argument was the beginning of the end for the perfect run of the Invincible Three as Michaelis was demoted from doing A and B rank missions to being a simple guard of the walls of Brezon as punishment for killing innocents while Augustine and Leah who were disgusted that their uncle would allow a whole family to be slaughtered abandoned their status as warriors of the realm to live more peaceful lives. When the elders send Augustine and Leah the news about their brother killing the rest of his team in Brezon and becoming prodigal, they meet at a bar and mourn together at the monster that their brother has become.